1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to connector systems, and more specifically, to optical fiber connector systems.
2. Description of Related Art
It is sometimes important to determine when proper connection has been made between a bulkhead and a fiber-optic cable. For example, troubleshooting operability of telecommunications equipment such as a cross-connect panel that uses fiber-optic jumpers sometimes requires verification of proper termination. In addition to troubleshooting, it may be important to know when a fiber-optic cable has become disconnected from a bulkhead, so that a system can automatically terminate the transmission of light through the fiber-optic cable. For example, if a high-power laser transmitter or fiber-optic amplifier is turned on when a fiber-optic cable becomes disconnected, it would be useful to have automatic detection of the disconnected cable to prevent unwanted transmission of high-power energy.